CoMP operations include a wide range of techniques that enable dynamic coordination of transmission and/or reception with multiple geographically separated transmissions points (i.e., base stations, evolved node B's (eNBs) or remote radio heads (RRHs)). CoMP operation may help enhance overall system performance, utilize the resources more effectively and improve end user service quality. The use of several sites for each connection allows overall reception to be improved and the number of dropped calls to be reduced. Joint transmission (JT) by multiple transmission points enables the overall signal at the user equipment to be improved.
One issue with CoMP operation is providing the needed information for configuration of these joint transmissions. Another issue is the overhead on the uplink channels for reporting.
Thus there are general needs for improved CoMP techniques. There are also general needs for providing feedback in CoMP operations, including providing feedback with reduced overhead.